Need to Remeber
by ScoppednDropped
Summary: Almost everything is ready... except for the crew. Can some people find love before the last moment in the calm before the storm? Can they make things work between them? Or will it all end miserably.
1. You have a tattoo

Commander Shepard layed face down on the floor to her cabin. She was bored, rediulously bored, but was not in the mood for shooting things. Normally she would be excited to use her precious flamethrower on husks but, she wasn't in the mood for the heat. She wanted something cool, cold almost, maybe there was some way to fix the flamethrower with cyro ammo... No that would probably end miserably. Maybe for the awsome sniper rifle. Thinking of sniper rifles reminded her of Garrus, maybe he would be up for somthing entertaining! She rolled over staring up at the stars moving over her head.

"Hmm he might just ditch me for calibrations again," she said aloud.

Shepard rolled her legs backwards tumbling to her knees then finally standing up. Shepard went to the elevator and descided to go to the CIC and find somthing to do. Elevators weren't the most exciting things in life, but this one wasn't as bad as the one on the old normandy, she remebers counting the tiles in the side of the wall. There were 96 tiles on either wall. The doors opened and she started towards joker when she suddenly herd Kelly's voice.

"Trying somthing new on today Commander?"

"Chambers?"

"Unless of course your'e comfortable with everyone walking around in their underwear, I would have started Weeks ago."

Shepard looked down, she had forgotten she was only in her pajamas, a small tanktop and grey matching underwear. She rushed back to the elevator and hit the button but it seemed someone else had called it, so she stood there awkwardly trying to pull her shirt down far enough to cover her underwear but not so far as to where her chest was popping out. Chambers was giggling and some of the other crew was staring. Finally the elevator opened and shepard jumped inside hitting the button for her quarters as quick as humanly possible. She sighed and ran her hand over her face sinking to the floor with a thud.

"Uh, commander?" Rang a voice.

Shepard relucantly looked up, she knew the voice, the rumbling lower tones and slightly higher tones were very distinct on the ship. Garrus stood there in the middle of the elevator staring at her. She groaned and rolled over face down on the floor of the elevator not caring about descency anymore.

"Hello Garrus," she mummbled to the ground.

"Missing something Shepard?"

"What gave me away?"

"Well I would have to say the tattoo, when did you get this?" He poked her right beneath her butt cheek. Yelping she turned and smacked his hand away.

"A long time ago." She stood up as the door to the elevator opened and started walking out, Garrus followed.

"What is it?"

Shepard blushed and pulled her underwear down abit more to cover it while opening the door to her quarters.

"I'm surprised you don't remember."

Garrus looked at her and tilted his head to the side.

"Heh, i'm surprised i still have it since it's from before i died on the old normandy. Guess Cerberus redid it or something."

Shepard walked towards where her pants were held and took out a pair slipping them on quickly.

"Well maybe you should refresh my memory."

"Remeber when we used to have those small parties down next to the mako playing cards, just me, you, wrex, Tali, Alenko and Ash?"

"Yeah i remeber... well most of them the one's where i wasn't drunk. Heh, like that time you tried to outdrink Wrex."

"Yes, please remind me to never try that again. But anyways it was during one of those nights. Alenko had drank to much and descided to challenge you to a arm wrestling constest, which to be honest you were more drunk than he was. Hell you were both to drunk to make up the stakes so Wrex said 'the winner gets his face tattooed on Shepards ass the looser has to kiss it."

Garrus bursted out laughing,"Oh spirits let me see who won before this goes any further." He had started to reach for Shepards pants but she smacks his hands away.

"Not the best way to get into my pants ass hole. Now as I was saying, I was little tipsy which is why I agreed to the terms but i'm happy to at least remeber how I got it. So we set everything up for you guys, we had to tie your hands together because you kept slipping backwards. But hell as soon as Wrex said go Alenko's hand was down in a flash. It went on to best 2 out of 3, then 5 out of 6, 7 out of 8, and so on i think you were up to best 32 out of 33 before Wrex finally stopped you two. Did you know Wrex knew how to do tattoos? I sure didn't but there i was underwear pulled down,bent over mooning everyone while getting a tattoo of your face on my ass. It looks really good to be honest. Alenko kissed it and everything. Hah, good times."

Garruss' hands were on his knees and he was laughing so hard Shepard thought he might die. Eventually he walked over to Shepard and said "Now you have to show me."

"In your dreams Vakarian."

"Aww cmon please commander?"

"Nope."

Garrus did the turian equvalent of a puppy face at Shepard and stepped closer to her. They were now face to face and Shepard could smell him, he smelt like, Garrus, she couldn't describe it. Letting out a long sigh Shepard turned around and stepped forward getting abit away from Garrus. She Pulled down her pants and underwear just far enough to show the tattoo. And there he was in all his glory eye piece and everything. It was just his face but it was pretty damn good considering Wrex did it rather quickly. She looked at Garrus for a responce but he just seemed to be standing there studying it.

"I know i'm not as pretty as Jack but hey i try."

"My mandibles aren't that big are they?"

"I think that's just my fat ass, your mandables are beautiful." She pulled her pants and panties back up and walked over to her private terminal.

"It's not fat just admireable. Any other tattoo's I should know about?"

Shepard smirked, "None i can show off easily."

Garrus walked up behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder. He was warm and Shepard shifted a little in her chair looking up at him.

"There was another reason i was comming to see you."

Shepard felt herself tense abit, they had already delt with Sidonis what else could he need?

"Whatcha need?"

"Well I believe many of the other crew would agree but, don't we deserve a break before going to the relay? Some shore leave should help ease some tension on the ship. And we could have one of our little drinking parties, just you, me, and Tali almost like old times."

"Garrus I think you just solved my boredom problem. Come on let's go bug JoDi."

"JoDi?"

"Joker and Edi i thought it sounded cool at least."

"Right commander... right behind you."

Shepard went to getinto the elevator but paused looking down to make sure she was clothed this time. She herd Garrus snicker behind her but she just stepped into the elevator and hit the button to the CIC. This time the ride wasn't awkward and consisting of Shepard laying down on the ground in her underwear. And when the door opened she didn't see Chambers at her usual spot. Curious she looked around, and then she saw them, all the crew came running from the cockpit all at once. She looked back at Garrus who looked equally as confused. Cautiously Shepard stepped out and started walking towards the cockpit. They arrived and found Joker and Chambers casually talking, Kelly sittin on one of Jokers arm rests.

"Nice to see you found your pants commander, though i was wishing we could all starting running around in our pajama's."

"Yeah me too" came Jokers happy reply followed by a small smack from Kelly.

"Enough with the crap Joker why was half the crew up here away from their posts?"

"Well you see commander there was a new episode of this really good show on, it's about a Hanar spectre, it was rescently a movie now a extranet series..."

"Truthfully commander we were spying in on yours and Garruss' conversation, after i saw him in the elevator i assumed... well let's just say i assumed wrong." Kelly winked at Garrus and stood up from Jokers arm rest.

"Sorry to disapoint miss Chambers." Garrus shifted and did his pose with his arms crossed.

Shepard looked at Kelly then back to Joker who had seemed to shrink into his chair.

"Joker plot a course for the Citadel." And Shepard walked away sighing and rubbing her head. Kelly almost ran back to her post and Garrus turned heading for the elevator.

"And where do you think your going ?"

"Hell Shepard am i ever going to live that down?"

"No now go start telling the crew were going to Dark Star for 3 days shore leave.

Garrus saluted Shepard a big turian grin on his face. "Aye aye captain." And he turned and left stopping by Kelly to tell her of the news before stepping in the elevator.

"This is going to be interesting" Shepard said to herself.  



	2. Memories and plans

Garrus had walked quickly down the CIC towards the elevator only pausing to tell Kelly the news.

'That'll get around quicker now.' garrus chuckled to himself when the elevator doors opened.

Pushing the button for the engineer deck Garrus descided to tell Tali himself. The ride down was short and he was soon facing the young purple quarian. She was working hard on somthing on the consol in front of her and didn't notice Garrus come up behind her. She sighed and shook her head.

"It's okay Tali it's just a letter, nothing super important or life threatening.."

Curiosity at it's peak Garrus sneaked a peek over her shoulder and started to read her message.

-  
Dear Kal...

There is alot going on here as well. Shepard and Garrus seem to be dancing around each other still and yesterday i checked on Garruss' callibrations, but he was actually playing a human game called Pong. It looked rather pointless and very simple but everytime i went to check on what he was doing it was still the game. I am probably going to ask him about it today. I hear Shepard walked into the CIC wearing only her underwear and a tanktop earlier today. When I asked Joker about it he sent me a file, i'm too scared to see what's on it. Last time i got a file it was a picture of what he thought i looked like without my mask, which it was terrible! But one of the reasons i had been sending you messages is because, well the mission were on. Shepard calls it a suicide run and i didn't want to go out there without

[Send] [Cancel]  
-

"Wow news really travels fast around here." Garrus said.

Tali had just about jumped out of her suit saying "Keelah! Garrus what are you doing!"

"Just came down to invite you to a drinking party with friends, but it seems your busy typing love letters."

"What? No! I was just... About to check on your calibrations to see if there were any fluxuations... And to go take a nap, it's been a long day maybe i should go." Tali yawned and stretched her arms out. "But the party sounds good, so see you later Garrus." With that Tali ran out of engineering shaking her head.

Garrus turned to her unfinished letter, 'Kal huh? Hmmm.' Garrus erased her message and started typing his own.

Dear Kal

We are going to Dark Star on the Citadel and I would just love to see you again. Will be there for 3 days, hoping to arrive later today.

Yours Tali

[Send] [Cancel]  
-

Garrus hit send and turned around satisfied with his work. Walking back to the elevator he went back to the forward batteries. He went through the small pack of belongings he had. While pulling out his casuals something clattered to the ground. he bent over and picked it up, there on the screen was a picture from the 1st Normandy. Ash giving Alenko what the humans called a noogie, Wrex leaning against the Mako a smug smiule on his face, Shepard on GArruss' back trying to catch a falling Tali. The picture brought back a flood of memories he was all to happy to remeber.

'Shepard!" Garrus ran to catch up with her bottles in his hands clinking together. "May I have the honor of escorting you?"

Shepard smiled at Garrus and took some of the bottles from his hands. "Lead on."

They walked next to each other both smiling and laughing talking about random occurences on recent missions. He had gone on every mission with her then too, so they all knew each other mishaps and were able to correct some parts or dramatise their parts in the others story. Before going into the elevator Shepard had turned towards the Medbay to get Liara. Liara rarely came down with them but Shepard always invited her just so she wouldn't feel left out. Garrus didn't know why she never really came Shepard had said it was something about doing something embarassing once but it didn't matter much to him. Though this time it seemed Shepard wasn't having any of it, she had thrown the Asari over her shoulder and was walking quickly to the elevator. Liara meanwhile was kicking, screaming and laughing all at once the whole ride down.

When the doors opened Shepard put the asari down on her feet and dragged her along over to the mako. Wrex was in his usual spot leaning against the side of the Mako, Ash and Alenko were off to the side talking and Garrus guessed Tali wasn't out yet.

"Please don't wait on me this isn't formal wait for your commander crap you know." Shepard said setting down the drinks.

"We weren't waiting on you skipper, we were waiting on the booze now gimme." Ash had left Alenko and was reaching towards the bottles but Shepard stepped in her way.

"Get your own chief this is mine." Shepard glared down at Ashely taking a posessive stance.

Ashely considered the commander before backing down walking over to Garrus,"Hey your gona share at least right turian?"

"I think Shepard took all my non alien drinks." Garrus said looking at the labels on the drinks he had. "Ah here Wrex got you a present." Garrus tossed a bigger pink bottle at Wrex.

"What the hell is this?" Wrex had caught the bottle and was looking at the labels which was a female krogan in a suggestive pose, winking and blowing a kiss. It was pink all around with swirly letters and flowers.

"It looked pretty so i thought of you, i know probably not best for a first date but hey it's the thought that counts right?" laughed Garrus.

"Hmmph maybe drinking it will make you prettier." said Wrex opening the bottle an taking a swig.

Ash turned around and sighed walking back towards Kaidan when Shepard stopped her handing her two bottles while looking the other way drinking out of her own.

"Keelah you guys started without me? Tali came wondering up towards Shepard and Liara.

"Like Ash said we don't wait on anything but the drinks." replied Shepard.

Tali laughed and walked over towards Garrus. He had started drinking his own drink and started talking to Tali about the Normandy systems and other techy things. Everyone was just talking and enjoying their drinks then Garrus had seen it out of the corner of his eye, Shepard jumping off the mako and landing on a unsuspecting Krogan. Wrex fell forward with Shepard on his back laughing her ass off. Garrus started laughing next then everyone joined in with him.

"Oh yeah turian why dont you take her?" with that Wrex turned around and backwards charged into Garrus. The whole thing turned into Garrus holding Shepard, her back to his chest, his arms under her knees, and her arms reaching up behind his head holding his cowl. He twisted her around till he had her sideways and in a more comfortable position.

"Hello Garrus."

"Commander." She was very light in his arms and smelt... creamy. Her vivid blue eyes looked at him with a questioning look. He relucantly set her down on her feet lightly and looked around, everyone was staring at them and it had gotten oddly quiet. Shepard stood there and smoothed out her uniform before running and jumping on Wrex again this time from the front. The awkwardness gone everyone was laughing again.

"Shepard, an idea has occured to me. Why not take a picture to record these few special moments we have with each other?" said Liara from the side.

"Liara i love the way you.. oof!" Shepard had gotten a rather hard head butt from Wrex and fell to the floor.

"Wrex what the hell I don't care if you do it with my helmet on but damn. That hurt." Shepard stood up and walked over towards Liara.

"Think of it as a love bump Shepard." said Garrus.

"Love hurts like hell." Shepard rubbed her head. "but i'll bump heads with you anytime." She said winking at Garrus. "As i was saying i love the way you think Liara. EVERYONE OVER HERE FOR A PICTURE!"

Everyone went over in front of the mako and posed. Shepard had jumped up on Garruss's back, Tali had been caught off guard thinking Shepard was going to jump on her and started fall. Ashely had grabbed Kaidan and started ruining his hair bump and Wrex smiled at all the idiots. The rest of the evening had consisted of Shepard surprise attacks and mummbling drunk idiots. ...

Garrus leaned against the consol and sighed, he still remeberd the way Shepard had smelt, the creamy scent he now knew was almond. Everytime she is around him he smells is and remembers her in his arms that night. Shaking his head Garrus went to one of the sleeper pods desciding to get some sleep before they arrived at the citadel. He tucked the picture away in his armor and closed his eyes.

'This is going to be fun.' was his last thoughts as he drifted into sleep. 


	3. Dark Star

The Normandy arrived just on schedule everyone on board awake and buzzing with excitement. Most of the crew had changed out of their normal Cerberus uniforms sporting casuals instead. Some of the more daring females had put on more revealing clothes, painting their faces in monsterous amounts of makeup. Commander Shepard however instead had put on a pair of grey sweats too long for her legs down the side of which said Get Your Quad On in big blue letters (she had planned on wearing them down to tuchunka next time she went to see Wrex), a blue tanktop and a tight jacket with a hood but lacking in sleeves. She descided to wear her hair down for the event, after prying the stubborn hair tie from her hair she straightened it. Running her hands through it a couple of times experimentally and finding it to her licking Shepard walked out of her cabin and into the elevator.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Garrus woke to the sound of someone knocking on his sleeper pod, opening his eyes he found Kelly pressing her face to the glass. Kelly's nose was being pushed up and her lips looked enormus, he about threw up at the sight. Signaling the pod to open to get the horrific sight out of his face Garrus quickly jumped out. Kelly's giggles could be herd from behind him and he stretched not quite ready to get up. Turning to face the giggle monster he got more of a view of Kelly than he ever expected to get, her skirt and shirt looked about the same size. And her shoes were possibly the biggest heels he had ever seen.

"Well good morning sleepy head."

"Chambers." Garrus nodded at her.

"Please call me Kelly. I thought i'd come down and ask if you would like to accompany me to the club."

Garrus looked at the hyperactive human female wearing only two strips of clothing and barfed mentally. Thankfully before he had to answer familiar footsteps came from behind Kelly.

"Kelly what the hell, why can i see half of your ass from way back here!" Shepard walked up sipping some blue liquid from a glass.

"Dressing for the occasion Commander. You like?" Kelly twirled around.

"As long as you don't dance near me wearing those." Shepard gestured at her shoes.

Kelly laughed then turned back to Garrus, "Well?"

"Sorry Kelly this is my turian go get your own." Shepard walked up and grabbed Garruss' arm.

"Oh sorry commander i didn't..."

"It's okay now go shoo and bug Krios or somthing we don't need you ruining our quality time."

After Kelly had gotten out of earshot Shepard started gwaffing with laughter. She had laughed for quite awhile and whenever Garrus thought she was done she'd start up again. Eventually after awhile she wiped the tears from her face and looked at Garrus.

"Good your done i thought i might have to go get Grunt to give you CPR."

"What? I just aww cmon her outfit seriously! Ugh no fun. And your welcome."

"For what?"

"Saving you from having to arrive with her clinging to your arm, instead you get to deal with my shit muhahaha." Shepard grinned and started down towards the mess hall. They visited Kasumi's room first and Shepard got a refill this time from the red drink.

"Starting abit early aren't you Shep?"

"Yup i am planning on having fun tonight and no one will stop me. Reapers can go to hell for one night." Shepard downed the glass in one quick gulp.

Garrus watched as she swayed abit shaking her head squinting her eyes at him. Must be some lethal crap. He took the time to examine her, she wasn't dressed in anything special or casual it seemed. She was in her pajamas he recognised the pants from when she got the custom made at the citadel after getting a discount of course. She had gotten him and Wrex matching pants, Garrus hadn't even taken them out of the bag yet. Then he noticed her hair was down, the blonde locks usually hidden in a ponytail down around her shoulders. He reached out and stroked it, enjoying the feel as it slid smoothly between his fingers. He hadn't been sure what to expect but he enjoyed it all the same, he stroked it again and again until he noticed Shepard looking at him with an amused look.

"Like my hair much?"

"Iv'e just never seen you with it down... well i was just..."

"It's okay i understand and i don't mind but i really wana get to Dark Star and get this thing started. Race you to the airlock!." Shepard took off running for thr elevator, closing the doors when she reached them.

"Hey! Shepard thats cheating." Garrus managed to catch up with Shepard right before the elevator doors closed.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone got to the night club without any problems and to Garrus's surprise Kal had even arrived and was being assulted by a squealing Tali. The bar was packed with people so Shepard led them over to a corner table to sit. She propped her legs up on the table, leaned and sighed happily.

"So what are we not getting drinks?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? Look at that crowd you can go ahead but i'm staying here till it dies down."

Garrus examined the crowd, it was big, but then he noticed Kelly was towards the front and an idea occured to him. "Shepard want anything?"

"Whatever the hell looks good for humans or hell i don't care if its a turian drink."

"Be right back then." Garrus made his way over to Kelly with ease, most people seeming to ignore his cutting.

"Kelly."

"Garrus!" Kelly jumped on him with a huge hug.

"Mind if i scoot in to get some drinks?"

"No go right ahead im not sure what i want still."

Garrus got in front of Kelly and looked over at Shepard, she looked away quickly and pulled somthing out of her pocket. Once she started shuffling them he realised they were cards. Garrus jumped when he felt something or someone grab his ass, he almost turned around except small hands were reaching from behind and sliding up his chest. Garrus brushed them off but they came back so this time he grabbed them and held on so they wouldn't cause anymore mischief. Shepard had started to shuffle the cards harshly then they flew all over the place, she shouted a swear that he could hear even from over at the bar and he almost rushed over except he was called up for drinks. Ordering two of his usual drinks and two of 'whatever the hell humans usually liked' he grabbed them and quickly made his way back to the table with Shepard.

He placed the drinks on the table then bent over and picked up a card Shepard had missed. He looked at the card, it was the king of hearts, and placed it on the table next to the drinks. Shepard seemed bent on only paying attention to the cards as he sat down. He just watched her shuffle for awhile sipping his drink, then scooted his chair closer to hers and waved his hand in her face.

"What?" She said a little harsher than intended.

"Got your drinks, i think their two different things though might have been mixed up it was pretty hectic up there. But remind me to never let the yeoman stand behind me again."

Shepard smiled," Can do Vakarian."

"Gona play a game or just keep shuffling?"

"I'm not drunk enough to play yet. Gimme a couple of drinks and a dance or two and i'll be ready to go."

"I can understand the drinking but dancing?"

"Need to be able to sit still and what better activity to do than dance?"

Garrus laughed."Shepard last time i saw you dance you were barely moving anyway. It wouldn't be much of a change."

She smirked and took a sip of her drink. "That's cause i was in armor, now i'm not. I'm actually a good enough dancer with a good enough partner."

"Thane could probably dance with all his assassiness. Herd some rumors he's taken an interest in you."

"Oh please! All he does is talk about his dead wife and problems with his son. I'm more of a scars and bad ass type of gal."

"Oh? What about Alenko?"

Shepard sputtered on her drink. "That son of a bitch just dreamt we had sex, i swear he comes up to my cabin before Illos, i turn him down, and he goes off and apparently has a pretty vivid dream that we did. He's the dumbest moron in this galaxy.'

"Not dumb enough to shoot at you though." commented Garrus.

"Too soft for my tastes, would take Wrex before Alenko."

"Well last time we were there there was a breeding request for you..."

"Yeah so?"

Garrus said nothing only looked at Shepard. Finally catching on "You think that was Wrex!"

"Don't see why not, i wouldn't put it past the old krogan he was always talking about how you wouldv'e been better as a Krogan."

"Maybe i should give him a call." She laughed.

"Not sure if your ready for that, maybe you should work your way up. Star from asari, Cerberus did rebuild you you know."

Shepard sprayed her drink across the table, turning a bright red as some people looked over at their table. Shepard sunk into her chair some and downed the rest of her drink on a few quick, but very large gulps. "I guess i hadn't really thought of it like that."

Garrus was about to say something when a song came on louder than the others and there was a huge yell from all around the club. Many humans had gotten up and went over to the dance floor along with a few asari. The rest of the species looked confused and backed out of the organising mass. Though barely audible he could hear Shepards laughter, "SOME SONGS JUST NEVER DIE! COME ON!" she grabbed Garrus's hand and dragged him out.

He watched Shepard put her hands on her hips and start moving her hips in short thrusts around in a sort of circles to the beat of the music. Then the song changed to words and everyone started jumping around in circles in an odd way he hadn't seen before. Most of the humans were shouting the words with the song then it went back to the thrusting again. Shepard bumped him in his legs with her hip trying to get him to join, he put his hands on his hips and half heartedly tried to mimic her actions.

Seeing his hesitation she got right in fbehind Garrus grabbing his hips and pushing him through the movements. She left him on his own to 'jump on it jump on it jump on it'. The whole song wasn't played to some peoples disapointment but they enjoyed the dance none the less. When it was over a more modern song had come on and Garrus started back to the table and was surpised to find Shepard already there legs up on the table with three more drinks in front of her.

"Got back here quick."

"Actually i left a little before you and rushed to get drinks before the song ended. Got you somthing too." She tossed a large bottle at him.

Looking at the cover he recognized it as a very expensive drink straight from his homeworld. He had only had it once, only one glass had left him forgetting half his night the next morning. "Planning on drugging me Shepard?"

"Nah i'm drugging myself i just asked for a good powerful turian drink and thats what he gave me."

Garrus poured only a little of the pale liquid into his cup taking a small sip.

"Holy shit is Kelly... grinding a hanar?" Shepard squinted into the crowd of dancers.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shepard and Garrus played cards till Shepard couldn't function anymore and she started to slur her words. Garrus had finished his small sips of the turian toxin and was on the verge of acting like the crazy commander. She had tried getting up to get more but only fell to the ground and after momnumental amounts of effort and time she got up to her feet using the table to steady herself. Another human song had come on and Shepard was climbing ontop of the table stomping about what she called the cha cha slide. She eventually fell over right on top of the unsuspecting turian, after words neither could remeber the next events.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Okay i'm going to add another chapter after i finish the interactions between garrus and shep about tali and kal. Or i might even make it another story all together. Also considering one for Kelly maaayyyybbbbeeeee. Who knows now off to try and finish Garrus and shep part ;)**


End file.
